Realize
by heartbreakrollins
Summary: Randy Orton begins to realize that he's fallen in love with his best friend; none other than Nikki Bella. 1-Shot!


I woke up and blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting in the hotel room. Feeling the weight on my chest, I glance down and smile as I see Nikki fast asleep. Her hands gripping on the fabric of my T-shirt, her lips slightly opened as the cutest little snore escaped her lips. We've been inseparable the fast few weeks and this hasn't been the first time she's fallen asleep in my bed both of us fully clothes after finishing Raw and having our own little late night movie marathon complete with pizza and ice cream from room service.

This time was different however, I laid in bed just staring at Nikki as she slept; I wanted to wake her up and tell her how much I loved her. How much I wanted … no needed to kiss her; but I wasn't going to wake up the sleeping beauty beside me.

I couldn't help but smile as I could her voice in my head telling me to shut my big mouth and get my big ass back asleep. I wonder what she would say if I told her I loved her? Would she be offended? Would she think I'm taking advantage? Would she feel the same? The thoughts of the aftermath of me possibly muttering those three words consumed my conscience. I closed my eyes I laid my head against her hair; taking in the smell of her Pomegranate shampoo. I began to think back to that fateful night when our friendship backstage took a turn into something so much more different.

Flashback

I was in a deep sleep; thoughts of seeing my little girl consumed my dreams. Then a phone rang. "What the …" I thought then I found myself opening my eyes and I began to realize it was my cell phone ringing.

"Um hello?" I asked groggily wondering who would call at one in the morning.

Nikki sniffled on the other line, "Randy is … is that you?"

I didn't recognize the voice at first but she seemed upset and I couldn't help but wake up and become aware that this girl needed my help.

"Um yeah," I pulled my phone from my ear and raised my brow as I saw Nikki's photo that she had snapped as a joke backstage at Raw a week prior. "Nik is that you? What's wrong?"

I heard her crying again and I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. "Yeah … can you come get me please … I um," she took a breath. "I broke up with John and I'm at a bar I don't feel comfortable driving,"

I let a breath escape my lips and upon getting up to pull on some sweatpants and a t-shirt I stepped into my shoes and grabbed my keys. "I'm on my way, what bar?"

"Joe's … it's the one right across from the arena. Please hurry Randy,"

"I'll be right there Nikki,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"Thanks Randy," she said before hanging up.

I drove to the bar and arrived then minutes later. Finding a parking spot, I headed in and searched the small building before I saw Nikki sitting by herself. I walked over and she wiped her eyes and started to get up and it was then that I realized she was drunk. I held her small frame into mine and lifted her into my arms carrying her out.

"I knew I could count on you Ran … people don't realize how good of a friend you are," I blinked and just gave her a small smile. "A very strong and handsome friend," she giggled and I raised a brow looking down at her.

"How much did you drink Nik?" She shrugged her pretty little shoulders as we got into the car and leaned burying her head into my neck. It was then the tears started to fall.

As I got back to the hotel, I carried Nikki up to the room and I handed her one of my T-shirts but realized she was too drunk to dress herself. Leaning down I removed her boots and then looked up at her.

"Hold your arms up Nik," I said and watched as she held her arms over her head as she watched me carefully. I pulled the t-shirt over her head and helped her remove her pants. The shirt was long enough to come to her knees. As I sat down, she leans her head into my bicep and I pushed hair out of her face.

She stared u at me for a few minutes before she took a breath and sighed, "I caught John making out with that new Diva … Renee whatever," she got out before taking a breath. "He tried to pull the 'she kissed me' bullshit and I may have flipped out … John might have a black eye," she said in a breath.

I couldn't help but laugh and I looked at her shaking my head. "Cena's stupid … really stupid actually or cheating on someone like you Nikki," I said pushing hair out of her face.

Nikki looked up into my eyes and she moved closer and placed her lips onto my cheek. "Thanks Ran," she whispered and laid her head onto my shoulder as she quickly fell asleep.

I stared up at the ceiling my head filled with thoughts of Nikki and me spending so much time together. I smile as I think about letting her beat me at games we played on my X-Box.

"Randy?" I hear her ask and I look down at her and smirk.

"Yes?"

"Why are you awake? It's nearly three in the morning,"

I turn to face her and my eyes study her face; I smile and lean my head into hers. "Just thinking about the night you called me from the bar,"

She smiles at me and I felt her leaning and wrapping her arms around me, which wasn't new we had grown quite close. Her eyes are searching my face and I bite my lip.

"Nikki I love you,"

"I love you," escapes her lips at that exact moment and she looks a bit shocked as she blinks and then she leans pressing her lips against mine placing small quick kisses against my lips and I smile as giggles accompany each kiss.

I move and I bring her on top of me, her head comes down causing her hair to fall onto my neck as I lean up letting my lips fall onto hers sealing our love or each other.

Reviews are awesome; I hope you enjoyed.

Nicole


End file.
